Rosalie Mixes With An Upper East Sider
by Helen-Melon
Summary: Rosalie needs a break from Emmett. It always happens every ten or so years. And this time, Alice has decided to go with her. Where to? New York of course, where the mix with the rich Upper East Siders…
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note:

Set when everyone is still at school, Chuck and Blair aren't together, I know Rosalie would probably never take "a break" from Emmett, but I had an idea an ran with it.

* * *

Chapter 1

"I have to go!" I screamed at Emmett, for what felt like the millionth time.

"No, you don't. Running away from problems never helps Rose, please just stay."

"If I thought it would help things, I would. But the fact is that it's not. I have to do this. I won't be gone long. Just the winter season, I might even come home sooner."

"I'll be waiting for you." he said, defeated. I kissed him on the cheek and went to the car. Alice appeared out of nowhere, looking upset.

"You don't have to come. You don't even want to."

"I do." she lied. I rolled my eyes, started the engine and raced off. Truthfully, I wanted Alice with me. I hated going off on my own. And we always had such funny times together. I had missed her really. Ever since Bella came on the scene she was all Alice could talk about. She's not even that pretty.

After a couple hours of proving to myself that I'm prettier than Bella in my head (yes, I'm that pathetic. So what?), I put her to the back of my mind. Alice was now hyper and excited about where we were going.

"New York, I still can't believe it!" she laughed.

"I know, have you even ever been there before?"

"No, I don't think so."

"You'll love it." I promised her.

We finally reached our hotel and collapsed straight onto our beds. True, we never slept, but travelling can take it out of you!

"What are we going to do first?" asked Alice.

"First, we're going to get our story straight for tomorrow at school."

"Oh, OK then. Sisters?"

"But we look so different…" I said, looking at the mirror. Hmm, my hair looked good today… no, focus on the conversation.

"We can say I dyed my hair if anyone asks." decided Alice. I laughed.

"Sounds good."

The rest of the night we just messed around for a bit, gossiping on everyone and anyone we could think of. Alice was so different when it was just us two. More like me, like she was actually my sister.

At around 4 o'clock in the morning we started to get out our school uniforms, and adjusting them to our taste. All I did was make mine a little bit tighter and shorter. No harm done really. Alice made her skirt more layered, going for the gothic fairy look. Well, she could defiantly pull it off. Hair and make up was next, but I just did the usual. I left my natural long hair slightly wavy, and added a little eyeliner and red lipstick.

By the time we had finished getting ready it was time for school. This time our school was called Constance Billard School For Girls. We linked arms as we walked in, and went straight to reception.

"Good morning, how can I help you?" asked the woman behind the desk.

"We're new students here." said Alice sweetly. "My name is Alice Smith and this is my sister, Rosalie Smith."

"Oh, I see. Here are your timetables and a map of the school for you each. If you need any help, feel free to ask."

"Thank you very much." smiled Alice. We walked away comparing timetables. We seemed to have all of our lessons together, apart from English, which was the first lesson. We hugged each other goodbye and then left for our lessons.

My lesson wasn't actually that far away, and I ended up following a couple of boys to the classroom. They seemed to be talking about some girl… Serena…? I'd never heard of her. I decided that the one on the left was the pretty boy, but the one on the right was… handsome and manly… I don't know why but I liked him a lot. They went into the classroom, and I went straight up to the teacher. That's when they noticed me, and when my ability to hear clearly across rooms came into use.

"Wow! Who the hell is she?" the handsome/manly one asked.

"I have no idea, but she's beautiful." said then pretty boy. "She looks a bit like Serena, in a way."

That's when my face must have shown my annoyance, the teacher showed me nervously to a seat. I hated being compared to other girls. I was me.

"No. She's completely different from Serena. In a good way." I heard, which made me smile. I was sat two rows behind the boys, and the handsome one turned around quickly to introduce himself.

"Hello, I'm Chuck Bass. What's your name?" he asked in a flirty way.

"I'm Rosalie Smith."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." he smiled, turning back to the front of the class. I smiled too, he seemed nice.

By the end of the day, Alice had made a couple new friends. It was so easy to do when it was just me and Alice around, humans weren't so intimidated. Her new friends seemed cool anyway. One was called Blair, she had dark brown hair and amazing fashion sense. An the other, was Serena. It turned out to be the Serena Chuck and his friend were talking about too. I only know because when they saw us all together, they eagerly joined us.

"Ah, Rosalie. We meet again." said Chuck, as he strode over to me.

"So we do." I smiled.

"Tell me, how would you like to go to dinner with me tonight?" he asked

"I was actually planning on having dinner with Alice, my sister, but we could meet up after. I still need a tour around Manhattan." I smiled.

"That sounds excellent. I'll meet you outside The New York Palace Hotel, at 7?"

"I will." We both smiled at each other.

As we walked back to our hotel, Alice asked me about Chuck.

"So, what is going to happen between you two? You haven't broke up with Emmett have you?"

"Of course I haven't! I just want… I'm not sure really… it's just a tour around the city." I argued.

"We both know it's more than that." Alice commented quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I was standing outside The New York Palace Hotel at exactly 7 o'clock. I had changed into jeans and a black top, but as it was so cold out I had to put on a coat too. It was red though, my favourite colour. I was expecting Chuck to arrive outside, but instead he came out of the Hotel.

"Rosalie." he said, to get my attention. I turned in surprise.

"Have you been in there?"

"Yes, I have a room here, it comes in handy sometimes." he said. I rolled my eyes. He was probably exaggerating, most boys his age did. Chuck laughed at my reaction.

"So, where are we going first?" I asked.

We went just about everywhere. Things had definitely changed since I had been here last, I could barely recognise any of it.

"It's all so different." I commented, absentmindedly.

"Well, you've never been here before. New York is unique." Chuck said.

"Yes, it definitely is." I smiled.

"So, what made you and your sister move here?"

"I think it was because we'd never been here before…"

"Don't your parents care?"

"No, they died. A long time ago."

"Oh. Sorry." Chuck said quickly.

"It's fine." I said quickly, and smiled to reassure him.

We wandered all over New York, ending up sat in Central Park.

"This isn't usually my style." Chuck laughed, breaking the silence. We were sat on a bench, Chuck was hugging me to keep me warm. I had forgotten to wear gloves so when he touched my hands, he felt them freezing. I wasn't actually that cold but I did like being in his arms.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"I usually don't care about girls as much as this… it's so strange… I just feel like a really like your company."

"Thanks."

"And you are beautiful. But I'm sure you know that."

"I'm not all the time, trust me." I said.

Eventually, Chuck walked me home. Not that I really wanted to go. But apparently it was getting late, and we had school tomorrow. He walked me back to my hotel.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." I said.

"Yes. Definitely." he promised. We smiled at each other and then all of a sudden we were kissing. It was nice… until I thought about Emmett. I moved away from Chuck.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." he apologised immediately. It made me feel worse. I should tell him right now that I had my Emmett. But I didn't.

"It's fine… I just… I'll see you tomorrow." I said, and hurried to my room. I ran in to find an empty room. Alice had left a note though. It said:

_Rose, _

_Just gone hunting. Would have invited you, but I think_

_I'll be home before you._

_Love, Alice._

I was glad she was out, then I had a chance to pull myself together. I walked straight to the bathroom and stared at myself in the mirror. I was not beautiful. Not inside anyway. I was evil… ugly. I couldn't believe that I had betrayed Emmett like that. Even though it was just a kiss, I mean I had actually liked it at first! What was wrong with me?

Why did I even go out with Chuck? It was obvious something like this would happen. I was just leading him on. I had to tell him. Which "him" was the question though. Do I tell Chuck that I've got my Emmett, or tell Emmett that I kissed Chuck?

At that moment, Alice walked in. She looked at me angrily.

"What?" I asked.

"I can not believe you. Don't you love Emmett?"

"I didn't do anything." I lied.

"It's not what you've done, it's what you're going to do." she said, and walked away from me. I stood there confused, and scared. What was I going to do that made Alice question my love for Emmett?

(Author's Note: Sorry it's so short, I just wanted to leave it at a good cliff-hanger.) :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Alice? Alice, what am I going to do?" I asked her scared.

"I shouldn't tell you…"

"Yes, you should. You need to warn me. I might make a mistake and ruin everything with Emmett!"

"OK.. I saw you kissing Chuck. And Emmett finding out about it and going mad. Rose, what are you doing?"

"I don't know! I just… I like Chuck, he's new and exciting. But I love Emmett, don't get me wrong. I just… I don't know what to do." I explained. Alice looked like she understood, she looked mad at me too, but hopefully she understood.

"You love Emmett. I know you do. Chuck is just… nothing, a fling. So end it. Before it goes too far. Then we can go home, and you can be with Emmett, and we can forget this even happened." said Alice, but I knew that I didn't want to end it with Chuck. I liked him, I didn't want to hurt him.

"You think we should go home?"

"Yes. Time away from Emmett obviously isn't helping anyone."

"OK, we'll leave this time tomorrow. I need to talk to Chuck first, I need to explain…"

"What are you going to tell him?" asked Alice, just as I was asking myself that.

"Umm.. I don't know, I'll explain about Emmett."

"OK. You better do that Rose. And I'll know if you don't." said Alice, before leaving the room. I sighed, and ran off to go hunting before the sun came up.

When I got back, it was time for school. For the last time. The minute I got there I found Chuck.

"Rosalie, you look beautiful, as usual." he smiled, and kissed my cheek.

"Thank you. Um… we need to talk."

"What about?" he asked confused.

"Not here." I said looking around, Alice had disappeared with Serena. "Feel like skipping class today?"

"For you, of course." he smiled, and we walked out of the school, hand-in-hand.

We went to Central Park, in a quiet little corner. We lied down on the grass next to each other, and I felt so guilty. It felt like I was cheating on Emmett, even though I wasn't. Well… it wasn't what I wanted to do.

"What do we need to talk about then?" asked Chuck. I sat up, and looked at him. He looked amazing. His hair was perfectly styled and his clothes were chosen carefully.

"Alice and I are… we're leaving."

"Leaving?" he asked worriedly, sitting up immediately.

"Yes… um. New York's just not for us I guess."

"But… you can't. Where will you go?"

"It's not for you to worry about." I said, trying to smile, but I took one look at his face and felt like crying. I was hurting him. We'd known each other for two days, and fallen for each other, hard. Things like this were just never fair.

"Rose, don't go. Is there anything I can do… anything I can say, to make you stay?"

"No." I said, truthfully. He looked away from me. He seemed to be desperately looking for something to say. "Chuck, I'm so sorry."

"You know what. Fine. If you really think there's nothing worth staying in New York for, then fine. Hope you have a good life Rosalie." he said and then he left.

Alice appeared out of nowhere.

"You did the right thing." she said.

"Then why does it hurt so much?"

"You'll feel better when you see Emmett. Come on, let's go home."

We sped back home, and Alice was right. I felt so excited when we got to Forks, when we got to the house, I was jumping. Emmett was opening the car door for me the second we pulled up. He pulled me from the car and held me close. I felt safe, home and most of all loved. When I looked at Emmett I forgot all about Chuck.

Later on, we were in each other's arms in our bedroom, just lying there, perfectly happy.

"So, how was New York?" asked Emmett.

"It was… different."

"I know you were only gone for a few days, but I missed you so much." he said, holding me tighter.

"I missed you too. But I think now I know all I need is you to make me happy. Really happy."

"You've only just realised that?" he asked cheekily, laughing.

"Shh you." I laughed.

A few days later, all the boys had decided to go off hunting. Us girls decided a girly day was needed, and a catch-up was needed. Well, I didn't need or want one, but Alice did. And Alice usually can get her own way.

So, I was stuck for a whole day with Alice, Esme, Bella. Oh joy.

"How was New York girls?" asked Esme, it seemed to be the only thing anyone asked these days.

"I loved it! We all definitely need to go shopping there!" said Alice, Bella rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, it was great. So different there." I added. "Anything happen while we were away?"

"Not really. Emmett and Jasper were just moping around the whole time." laughed Bella.

"Yeah, Jasper said he really missed me."

"So did Emmett."

"I wish I could have gone with you two, it sounds like you had a great time." smiled Bella.

"Maybe you can next time!" suggested Alice.

"Next time?" I asked.

"Yeah, you know, next time you fall out with Emmett. And decide to go to New York, to see your new friend." said Alice, having a dig at Chuck.

"New friend? You made friends with someone Rosalie? That's not like you." smiled Esme.

"They got VERY close." added Alice, and I saw her Bella exchange a look.

"Thanks for that Alice." I said, and left the house. She made me so angry sometimes, it just seemed like she didn't care when she hurt my feelings.

"Rose?"

I turned around to see Emmett, "Emm, what are you doing here?"

"I heard you, and you sounded upset."

"But you didn't need to come and see me."

"Of course I did." he said simply, and hugged me. I started to cry. I was taking him for granted so much. He loved me so much, and I had kissed someone else.

"Rosy, baby, what's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"Nothing."

"It's obviously not nothing. Tell me. Come on, you know you can tell me anything."

"But this is… bad."

"What's happened?" he said.

"When I was in New York… I met someone, just a friend… but we got kind of close. And we… we kissed. It didn't go any further, I promise. And I didn't want anything else to happen, so we came home, and then seeing you reminded me how much I love you. Then you were being you, and it showed me how much you loved me, but I just kept thinking that I had betrayed you. I had to tell you. I love you." I explained.

Emmett just stared at me. We'd stopped hugging long ago, and now we just felt so far apart.

"Please say something?" I said, quietly.

But there was just silence.


End file.
